broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Star Beats
|Mane = with streaks |Coat = coat with wings |Cutie Mark = |Owner = User:MelodiousMarci |Color 1 = #DE82E5 |Color 2 = #6EA3D4 |Nicknames = Stary (she will only be called that by her beloved, Rainy Visualz) |image2width = 160px|image3 = CasualOutfitStarBeatsEQG.png |tab2title = Human (Main) |image3width =160px |caption3 = Star Beats' Equestria Girls with casual outfit|image2 = StarBeatsEquestriaGirlsMain.png|tab3title = Human (Alt)|image4 = MelodyShimmerFilly.png|tab4title = Filly|caption4 = Star as a filly (which was known as Melody Shimmer)|Relatives = Rainy Visualz (SSP/Stallionfriend), Stormy Decibels (Daughter)}} :"I swear to Luna, I'll never harm an innocent pony, I only harm the bad ones." :— Star Beats Star Beats is a pegasus pony, as well as a young 1,018 year old vampire who lives in Cloudsdale enjoying a life with her special somepony and her various unique friends. History 'Past' Star Beats wasn't always a vampire, nor was she always named "Star Beats" and had the look she has currently. She was originally named "Melody Shimmer" before she changed her name and her looks a few hundred years after becoming a vampire. 'Musician Life' As a young mare, Star used to be under the name of "Melody Shimmer", which was given to her by her parents, whose names and designs are unknown. She always had great talent in music, mainly singing and playing the piano, thus why her cutie mark has those various music notes all around it. Everyone in her town (Las Pegasus before everything advanced into an amusement park and resort spot) would adore her performances, as she loved performing for them. Star also had a best friend who accompanied her on most of her performances, her best friend's name was Harmony Star, and Harmony played violin. 'Tragic Night of Change' On a dark, night, after Star and Harmony had just finished a performance for a group of ponies in town, Harmony had been getting a little cautious about the two's surroundings, as the night was unusually quiet, unlike all other nights where there was always something going on no matter where you were in the small town of Las Pegasus (again before all the advances). Star tried to keep her friend calm, as she was a brave young mare who wanted to keep her best friend and family safe from harm. Little did they both know, someone was watching them from the shadows. Soon as the two turned onto a dark corner, someone in a dark cloak jumped out in front of them, hissing and smirking and their eyes were glowing a deep blood red. Harmony yelled out loud, before having her muzzle blocked by the pony's hoof. Star had never faced anything like this and was frozen in shock and fear, unable to save her friend from the fate she was going to meet. Keeping out all the gory events and descriptions, Harmony's life was taken by the pony, and Star begged the pony not to take her life either. As the pony smirked, they instead transformed Star into a vampire, and immediately disappeared back into the shadows, warning Star not to go home. Since Star isn't listening and wants to make sure her parents are okay, she quickly rushes home, ignoring the fact she now has red streaks in her mane from being turned. Star was devastated when she reached home. Her parents had been taken from her. Now Star had no family, and her best friend wasn't there to comfort her anymore. That night was when Star decided to make her own life, and protect everyone, especially any of her new and old friends, from all harm that she could see coming to them. 'Present' Today, Star is a happy pony with someone she loves and promises to stay with for eternity (even though her special somepony, Rainy Visualz, isn't immortal like her) and takes care of her daughter, Stormy Decibels. She has many friends that are unique and special to her, and she enjoys spending every day that she can with all of them. Going on adventures and finding out more things about them and her home of Equestria. Star is also still a musician, she decided she just couldn't leave that part of her behind, singing and playing piano were her passion, and she wanted to show all of the world her talent, and she wasn't afraid to admit to being a vampire either, she made a vow to never harm anyone unless they were bad. Physical Appearance Star Beats looks like any normal young adult mare, but her age would make you surprised. Her wings resemble the same design of her old best friend, Harmony Star, with a secondary colour permanently dyed on the feathers. You would barely notice she's a vampire, unless her fangs are showing and her eyes are glowing from her anger. Personality Star Beats' personality consists of her being a silly, energetic, and kind pony. She loves her friends and wants to protect them from harm. She also loves to help others, she used to help young pegasus fillies and colts in flight school, making sure they quickly become good with flying and knowing how to use their wings. She also teaches piano to anypony willing to learn (even her special somepony), and provides vocal training to transgender ponies by sometimes singing in different kinds of pitches and such to match to those ponies' preferred voice. Her help in piano and vocal training are all freelance, as she finds joy in helping by putting her talents to use. Equestria Girls Star Beats' human counterpart is not much different than Star's pony counterpart. She is still a vampire, but hides that part of her from others, as she is afraid of being disgraced and thrown out of Canterlot High by everyone having fear of what she is. Only her friends and boyfriend know about her being vampire, and she trusts them with not telling anyone. That was until she had to help save the school from other evil vampires, where she and her friends also gain magic and can now pony-up, they don't use their magic much though, they feel as if they cheat life by using their magic for everyday things. Relationships Rainy Visualz Rainy Visualz is the special somepony to Star Beats, Star wishes to find a way to make Rainy immortal so that they can be together for the rest of eternity. Star Visualz Star Visualz is the fusion of Star Beats and her boyfriend Rainy Visualz. Both Star and Rainy can control this fusion, but it also has its own personality which is basically a combination of both Star and Rainy's personalities. Only a few ponies have figured out that Star Visualz is a fusion, since the separate personality makes it hard to tell. Harmony Star Harmony Star is Star Beats' longest, closest, and best friend. She performed with Star back when they were both young ponies living in Las Pegasus. Harmony had her life taken from her by the pony who turned Star to a vampire, but she was later on revived thanks to Harmony's locket (which Star kept safe for many years) being used to bring her back. Stormy Decibels Stormy is Star Beats and Rainy Visualz's daughter, she's a very energetic filly who is half vampire. She loves her parents and hopes she can be just as helpful as them. Quotes :"Music will always be my passion, no matter what!" :— Star Beats :"One step closer to being a Wonderbolt, I just need patience now." :— Star Beats to Rainy Visualz, talking about Star's promotion to the Wonderbolt Reserves :"I may be 1,017, but I know more about the present than some ponies may think I know." :— Star Beats to Harmony Star, who had only recently been revived from death :"This is a rare chance I'll probably never get again, thanks for teaching some flying tactics to me." :— Star Beats to Rainbow Dash, who is privately lecturing her during her stay at the Wonderbolts Academy :"One day I'll find a way to make Rainy immortal without having to turn him to a vampire..." :— Star Beats to herself :"I don't want to be thrown out of the school because of what I am, because I know most people fear vampires." :— Equestria Girls Star Beats to her boyfriend, Rainy Visualz Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Pony